Ryoma et Sakuno
by cradoss
Summary: Elle fondit en larmes. Il la regarda, il ne bougea pas. Après un petit moment le temps de se calmer, elle s’approcha de lui, ... , il la regarda partir..." petit OS tout choupi, enfin je pense lol


**_ Bonjour tous le monde!! Voici un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a près d'un an. Je le publie car des amies m'ont dit "pourquoi ne pas le publier sur et en y réfléchissant plus, je me suis dit pourquoi pas! Après tout qu'est-ce que j'ai à y perdre? Donc voilà ce ptit mini OS. Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez au fur et à mesure de votre lecture. Certes j'ai relu mon histoire mais je n'ai pas fait attention au fautes, je les corrigerai bien un jour!! Ah oui aussi, le titre n'est pas très inspiré --". J'ai jamais pu lui en trouver un...lool. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisoux_**

**Ryoma et Sakuno**

Sakuno – Est-ce vrai que tu pars ?

Ryoma – Hum…

S – Quand ?

R – Demain.

S – Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ?

R – Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Sakuno en pleure – Peut être rien, mais j'aurais voulu le savoir plus tôt !

Ryoma en détournant les yeux – Pff !

Sakuno en colère – Tu te contrefiches des autres ! N'as-tu jamais pensé à ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu es arrogant et borné… mais malgré cela, ça ne m'a pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de toi et maintenant tu pars sans rien dire !

Elle fondit en larmes. Il la regarda, il ne bougea pas. Après un petit moment, le temps de se calmer, elle s'approcha de lui, elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui murmura un « je t'aime » et s'éloigna en courant. Il n'avait toujours pas bouger, il avait juste posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il la regarda partir.

**5 ans plus tard…**

ça fait 5 ans aujourd'hui… le temps passe vite, depuis je n'ai revu ni les titulaires ni Horio et les autres. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus ?!

Une fille – Sakuno ! Eh, Sakuno !

Sakuno, revenant tout doucement sur terre – Hum… oui.

Fille – T'es au courant ? Aujourd'hui on accueille un nouveau dans notre classe ! En plus il paraît qu'il vient d'Amérique et qu'il est super beau !!!

S – Ah bon... (celle qui s'en fout complètement)

F – Tu es désespérante ! Quand vas-tu un jour t'intéresser à un garçon ! Tu es super mignonne, t'as plein de gars qui te cours après et toi, pourtant, tu les rejettes tous, comment ça se fait ???

Je vous présente mon amie Arisa, on a 17 ans toutes les deux et on est dans la même classe. Elle est très gentille et on s'entend bien, cependant depuis le début de l'année elle s'est fourrée un truc dans le crane que je n'arrive pas à lui retirer… Elle n'arrête pas de me présenter des garçons pour que je sorte avec, mais moi je veux pas et je n'ai jamais rien pu lui faire comprendre pour qu'elle arrête ce cirque. De plus je suis obligée de refuser les demandes des gars qu'elle me présente et je n'aime pas ça. N'allez pas dire que j'ai peur ou tout le tralala je suis bien sorti avec des gars mais ça c'est toujours mal fini et puis il y a l…

Arisa – Sakuno ! C'est pas le moment de rêver ! Le prof est là !

Sakuno, à moitié dans les vapes – euh… ah oui ! Merci.

Prof – Comme je le pense, vous savez tous qu'aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève dans notre classe !

Toute l'assistante, qui était très attentive pour une fois, hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Prof – Il nous vient des Etats-Unis et parle parfaitement notre langue. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit pour un nouvel élève ! (S'adressant maintenant à la porte) Entrez !

Toute l'attention de la classe s'était répercutée sur la porte. Elle s'ouvrait lentement et laissa enfin apparaître un beau jeune homme qui ne mis pas longtemps à faire craquer presque toutes les filles de la classe. Cependant il y eu quelque chose qui choqua toute la classe, se fut qu'il n'était pas américain, comme tout le monde le pensait, mais qu'il était en réalité japonais.

Il s'approcha du professeur et une fois à côté de lui il se tourna vers l'assemblée des élèves, les salua puis se présenta.

New – Bonjour ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Echizen Ryoma, cela fait cinq ans que je ne suis pas retourné au Japon. J'espère que l'on s'entendra tous très bien ! (Ça lui va pas du tout de dire ça, non ? Enfin, bref il se présente quoi).

Sakuno, dès qu'elle entendit de ce nom, pâlit considérablement. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait vu un fantôme cependant ce n'en était pas un. C'était lui ! Celui qui tourmentait son cœur autrefois ! Il avait bien grandi et avait pris de la carrure, c'était un vrai jeune homme, beau, sportif, musclé à souhait… en gros l'homme au physique parfait ! (Je me l'imagine trop kyyaaahhhh !!!!!) Il avait une expression de séducteur sur le visage à croire qu'il s'y était beaucoup entraîné car à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'une fille elle tombait immédiatement dans les pommes ! Puis là, il croisa son regard à elle. Il l'a fixa un moment en se disant qu'il l'a connaissait mais ne savait plus d'où !

Prof – Tout est parfait ! Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir au fond, derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux très longs.

Ryoma se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit indiqué et jeta encore un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille, se sentant visée Sakuno baissa la tête.

S Non ça ne peut pas être lui,… pauvre cruche tu l'as devant les yeux. Que dois-je faire ? Lui parler ? Oh non il va sûrement me parler de la dernière fois ! Peut être qu'il a oublié…

Prof – Sakuno Ryusaki…

À l'appelle de son nom elle releva instinctivement la tête quant à lui très subitement. Il avait une expression très surprise sur le visage.

R Sakuno !?

Prof - …veux-tu bien reprendre la lecture d'hier !

S – Oui !

Elle commença à lire et pendant tout ce temps Ryoma ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ce fut ainsi toute la matinée.

Enfin la pause de midi arriva pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent hors de la classe à une vitesse pouvant concurrencer un jaguar en pleine course… c'est que dire si les cours sont intéressants !!!

Après le repas 

Sakuno était dans les couloirs et discutait avec des amies. Ils leur restaient encore une heure et demi avant de reprendre les cours. Quelqu'un passa près d'elle, celle-ci se retourna vivement et l'aperçu, lui ! Ryoma, dos à elle, lui fit signe de la main de le suivre. Il montait les escaliers menant au toit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle trouva une excuse (bidon) auprès de ses amies puis s'absenta et monta sur le toit.

Arrivée la haut, elle le vit allonger par terre, les bras croisés sous sa tête, il regardait le ciel. Il ne détourna pas la tête quand elle s'approcha de lui. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui de sorte que le corps de Ryoma soit allongé devant elle. Ils ne dirent rien durant un quart d'heure puis elle prit la parole.

S – Alors comment c'était les Etats-Unis…euh, et le tennis tu joues toujours je suppose???

R – …oui, tu supposes bien.

S – J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu partais et que tu nous laissais tous…

R – Ah bon tu as cette impression… bizarre…

S – ???

R – Non laisse tomber j'ai rien dis.

S – …tu as beaucoup changé.

R – Il n'y a pas que moi.

S – Ah oui ? Il se peut que moi aussi…mais bon, toi c'est très flagrant…tu as l'air moins arrogant et plus mature, de plus tu as vraiment grandi, maintenant je me sens petite à côté de toi…

R – Que de compliment ! Toi t'as l'air moins cruche, ça déjà c'est un bon point, et plus franche à ce que j'ai pu constater et puis tu es devenu plus euh… non rien t'es juste moins cruche et franche!

S – Hep ! T'allais dire quoi là ? J'étais devenu plus… ?

R – Rien ! Je t'es dis !

S – Si t'as commencé, tu fini ! (Elle est directe !?)

Elle posa sa main sur le visage de Ryoma de sorte à l'obliger de lui faire tourner la tête vers elle pour qu'il la regarde (et oui ! Depuis le début de la conversation il ne lui a pas jeté un seul regard). Il lui agrippa vivement le poignet avec sa main gauche et se plaça devant elle et lui répliqua.

R – Tu es plus belle qu'avant. Voilà je l'ai dis t'es contente !

Sakuno rougit et ne pût plus débiter un seul mot. Leurs visages étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ryoma s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

R – J'ai toujours voulu voir quelque chose sur toi.

Mêlant les gestes aux paroles, il défit les élastiques de ses deux tresses puis passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sakuno. Celle-ci se laissa faire et en profita même (Ouah la fille vous avez vu !!!). Il lui déposa un baiser en dessous de l'oreille et revint progressivement vers ses lèvres (moi aussi ze veux TT). Juste au moment où il allait l'embrasser la cloche de reprise des cours retentit. Il s'écarta d'elle et lui murmura à l'autre oreille.

R – On reprendra ça plus tard !

Puis il partit. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Petit à petit le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n'en revenait pas. Et là vraiment elle se dit qu'il avait vraiment changé. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de cours, les cheveux détachés.

Elle rentra dans la salle, il était assis à sa place, elle ne le regarda pas, encore un peu honteuse, et se dirigea vers la sienne et s'installa. Le prof n'arriva pas longtemps après et les cours de l'après midi purent enfin débuter.

Durant le cours de maths le prof demanda à Sakuno d'aller résoudre un problème au tableau. Après l'avoir terminé, elle retourna à sa place et y découvrit un mot.

Mot – C'est bien ce que je pensais avec les cheveux longs tu es encore mieux ! R.E.

Elle sourit à la lecture du mot puis le rangea dans sa trousse. À la fin des cours Arisa vint la voir.

A – Tiens ! Tu t'es lâché les cheveux. C'est rare !

S – Oui, j'avais envie.

A – Ah ok. Sinon t'étais passée où à la pause de midi?

S – …euh, j'étais… je me suis promenée dans le parc !

A – Ah bon ! Façon c'est pas grave ! Alors finalement t'en pense quoi du nouveau ? Tu as du quand même lui jeter un regard depuis qu'il est arrivé ! Alors ?

S – Ҫa va. Il est assez mignon.

A – Assez !? Franchement, il est hyper beau !

S – Oui, peut être.

A – Tu me désespère. Bon je dois y aller ! Bye !

S – Bye.

Sakuno la regarda partir. Puis elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla à son tour. Elle ne fit pas attention qu'il était encore présent dans la salle.

Elle ne rentra pas directement chez elle, elle passa dans un club de sport et loua un demi court de tennis. Elle se changea puis commença à frapper des balles. Une demi-heure passa quand soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle qui lui prit délicatement le poignet.

R – Tu t'es amélioré. Ton jeu de jambes et tes frappes sont meilleurs qu'avant.

S – Ryoma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

R – Rien ! Je t'es juste suivi.

S – Mais…mais pourquoi ?

Il lui fit lâcher sa raquette puis la retourna afin qu'elle soit face à lui.

R – Tout à l'heure on a été interrompu.

Sakuno, se rappelant de « ҪA », rougit violemment et recula d'un pas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un de plus, il la retint avec son bras droit qu'il passa derrière son dos, puis avec douceur la rapprocha contre lui.

S – Pourquoi ?

R – Pourquoi, quoi ?

S – Pourquoi maintenant ? Après ces cinq années…

R – Parce que j'y ai beaucoup pensé et que…

S – Oui ?

R – …ya cinq ans j'ai été con ! Voilà c'est tout.

S – Et donc c'est maintenant que tu…

R – Oui c'est maintenant que je réponds à tes sentiments…

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut très surprise au début mais très vite la joie remplaça ce sentiment, elle était heureuse qu'il lui réponde enfin, même si au fond elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle se laissa faire/prendre puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il lui défaisait sa tresse (elle s'est refait une tresse car pour jouer au tennis les cheveux longs c'est pas très pratique !!!) avec sa main gauche. Après l'avoir défaite, il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux. Ils se séparèrent un court instant pour reprendre de plus belle. Elle avait une main sur la nuque de Ryoma et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque, un moment plus tard, ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui interpella Sakuno. Tous deux se retournèrent vers cette personne…

À suivre…peut être…

**_Voilà c'est la fin et comme vous pouvez le constater j'avais prévu une suite qui n'est jamais venue... mais un jour qui sait... bisx_**


End file.
